1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly, to application loading within computer systems having electronic mail (e-mail) capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Private and public electronic mail systems are becoming increasingly commonplace. Electronic mail or e-mail application programs provide only a limited text editor which allow, for example, only the use of Courier fonts and without sophisticated word processing or graphics capabilities. In order to send sophisticated word processed or other types of documents, one or more applications may be attached to the e-mail message file. Such application attachment files cannot themselves be read by the e-mail application program. Instead, special or external application programs must be used to read or open the files. For example, word processing documents in Microsoft Word or Wordperfect word processing program format, Adobe Acrobat program compatible image files, and JPEG or MPEG image files may be sent as attachments to an electronic mail message.
Typically, the mail message is received and a xe2x80x9cclickablexe2x80x9d icon is created to denote the attachment application file. When the user xe2x80x9cclicksxe2x80x9d on the icon for the attachment application file, the application corresponding to the attachment application file is loaded. For example, if the document is a word processing document in Microsoft Word 95 word processing program format, clicking on the attachment icon causes the operating system, such as Windows 95 or Windows NT operating system program, to load Microsoft Word word processing program. Once Microsoft Word word processing program has been loaded, the Word program loads and opens the attachment application file.
This process is disadvantageous, however, in that the computer requires several seconds to load the application program prior to loading the attachment application file. For example, a 200 MHZ Pentium Processor running WINDOWS 95 may take approximately 5 seconds to load WORD 95 prior to loading the attachment WORD document. Accordingly, the user wastes time while the computer performs the loading task.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for loading application programs used to read electronic mail attachment application files. There is a still further need for a system and method for enhancing the e-mail process.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome in large part by a system and method according to the present invention. In particular, the present invention automatically loads an application program associated with an e-mail application attachment file upon reception of the e-mail. Alternatively, the application program may be loaded as soon as the e-mail message itself is opened, without waiting for the user to click on the attachment icon. In either case, the application program is loaded in a minimized state such that as soon as the user clicks on the attachment icon, the attachment application file may be run without waiting for the relatively lengthy time required to load the application program. Prior to loading the application program, responsive to receiving the e-mail message, the computer may examine system resources to determine whether memory usage is sufficient to allow for the opening of the application program.
A method according to the present invention includes receiving an e-mail message having an attachment application file. The processor examines the attachment file for a unique suffix. The suffixes may, for example, be .DOC (representative of, e.g., a Microsoft Word word processing program document), .PDF (representative of, e.g., a portable document format file), .JPG (representative of a Joint Picture Exhibition Group file), and the like. Each such suffix may be associated with an application program. The processor compares the suffix provided on the attachment application file with a predetermined table of suffixes associated with application programs. If a match is found between a suffix of the attachments application file, the corresponding application program will be opened and loaded in a minimized state. Then, when the user clicks on the attachment icon, the attachment application file may itself be opened immediately rather than having to wait for loading of the application program.